MODERN BENDINZS
by WaterNationFreak
Summary: A STORY BOUT MODERN BENDERS! PLYZ READ AND REVIEW ITS MY FIRST STORY!
1. ME STORY

My n CHAPPIE 1

Disclaimer…….i don't own atla because if I did things would b pretty shweet!

ame is Mayim. I have long blonde hair and blue eyes. I am a water bender at the academy for the bending arts. This story takes place in modern times where certain people can bend and others cannot and one learns this at a special school for bending. NO FLAMES PLYZ!

It was just another day at the academy for the bending arts. It all started out when I heard:

"Hey, Mayim, THINK FAST DAMMIT!"

"Huh! WTF! WHAAA?" FWAM

I fell to the ground to find my friend Scott standing over me laughing.

"Awwwww, come on you should have caught that! That was my SLOWEST airball!"

"Scott! OW! That hurt, a lot! AKKK never mind. Bye Scott!"

"Fine then bye!"

"uggh"

I looked up to see two of my best friends Alexia and Aleksa CHARGING towards me!

"MAYIIIIIIM!"

"HUH!...AHHHHHHH!"

I usually am not one to scream but sometimes when Aleksa gets exited her earthbending gets a little bit out of control.

CRASH

Aleksa had accidentally hulled a rock right through my locker!

"Opps…….sorry!"

"Uggghh it's Ok!"

Alexia by now was walking off snapping her finger to turn her fire on and off and on and off again. She immediately stopped as she noticed that the ends of her black hair had been singed. She looked up and saw it was our other friend who was also a firebender named Shannon. They both glared at each other then they growled then attacked!

They started spewing smoke and fire so Aleksa and I started to edge away. We walked over to the fields and she told me:

"Did you know that were gonna have bending duel assessments after period two today!"

"AW SHWEET!"

"No not 'shweet'"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't practice last night!"

"So?"

"'so' wat if I have to face someone good like Joey or something? What if I make a fool of myself!"

"Don't worry you wont you rule!"

"No!"

Then our friend will and alexia and Shannon came to get us…..it was time for the first period!

CONTINUE?...PLYZ SEND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES JUST COMMENTS!

THNX!

CHAPPIE 2! Wow this took me a LONG time 2 update but…I had writers block!

Disclaimer…….i don't own atla because if I did things would b pretty shweet!

The first bell rang. It was time for first period. We then quickly filed back to the lockers and took out our books.

"what do you have first?" I asked

"ugghhh….math" Shannon said groaning.

"weeeeeee ancient history!"alexia said happily

"uhhhhhh ancient histoy" aleksa said annoyed

"are you going senile? Mayim we BOTH have science together. Remember?" will said agrivated. He was tossing hid wavy brown hair. His blue eyes squinted as he shook his head.

"Oooh yea!" I giggled and walked to class with him. It was so much fun annoying him. He was a waterbender just like I was. We both had a lot of fun with it.

The bell rang again meaning that class was to begin. I always hate that bell. I began twisting my long blond hair in my fingers. I had a bad habit of doing that when I'm nervous. You may question what I was nervous about? Well, sure enough it was that giant bending test. Most tests are hard but these kinds were worse. We had to perform one by one and with you're partner in front of the WHOLE grade and all teachers.

"good mourning class!" mrs. Carlson said as she walked into the class.

"good mourning mrs. Carlson." The class replied.

" today we are going to learn about mind and body interaction! Fun, fun!" she then decided to demonstrate by turning on her sink in the lab. She raised her hand above sink bowl and began to pull the water she then lifted it and began taunting it. "see, when you bend you are demonstrating mind and body interaction!" she said it WAY too enthusiastically for comfort. The class groaned. Then will threw a paper airplane at my head! I opened it to find it was a note. The note read-------

Shannon was in her math class…..her favorite. She was with scott……wich didn't help much eighther. He was always so hyper in the mournings! She was slowly dozing and drifting off to sleep when suddenly SLAM! A ruler hit her desk and she sprang up, her shoulder length hair completely messed up. " SHANNON!" mr. manu yelled " no sleeping in a class of mine is permitted! If you're so sleepy perhaps you should consider an earlier bad time!"

"yes mr. manu!" Shannon pleaded

He looked away and she sighed with relief. She remained silent and focused the rest of class.

Alexia and aleksa were doodling the entire ancient history class. They were separated from the beginning fro taking too much so they just paid no attention anyways. But for some reason alexia just had a knack 4 the class.

"Alexia! What where the original four nations of the ancient civilizations?" mrs. Mwjp

" uhhh…uhhh Air nomads, Water tribe, Fire nation, and Earth kingdom?"

"correct!"

"aleksa pay attention! What were the two dominant nations?"

" uhhhh…?uhhhh…….i dunno!"

" NOT GOOD! Maybe you should pay attention then!"

Aleksa just sank in her seat with rage…she muttering things under her breath about mrs.mwjp. they were quiet funny her short brown hair was starting to stick up with her rage. it was quiet funny to watch. Mrs. Mwjp then said "aleksa? Do you need to see the dean..?"

" NO ! I mean ….im good"

"good!"

Well im stuck again please review and give me some ideas!

I need MAJOR help! Thnx! REVIEW! REVIEW U LAZY ASSES! Jk, thnx


	2. chapter 3

Chappie 3!1!1!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA cause if I did zuko would STILL have hair! And he would have THE hair!

It was in science class and Will had just thrown a note at me. The note read:

_STOP TWISTING UR HAIR! It's going to be ok! I hear that the test won't even be that hard all we have to do is first perform a couple high level forms alone. Then, we get to pair up within you're bending categories and then you wont be alone! You can do it! TRUST ME._

I smiled a bit. Will was such a good friend…..he was always there when you needed his support. I then thought---_see silly all you have to do is show some techniques and then you find a partner and then your good!_----then I thought about it.----………_WAIT I DON'T HAVE A PARTNER!-----_I then felt a sinking feeling and looked around to see if anyone would be able to partner up with such short notice…….-----_hmm-_I thought about it with doubt for about 5 minutes. Then it hit me -----WILL!----I quickly turned over the note he gave me and began to write:

_OMG….! I don't have a partner for the test though! What am I gonna do!1 no one I know who's a waterbender is free! So………I was kinda wondering if you would maybe…………if you didn't have someone already……would be my partner?_

I folded the note into a paper airplane and hacked it at Will. He noticed it and picked it off his black desk. He read it and looked up at me and smiled and worded out the word "yes".-----_THANK GOODNESS!---_I then felt relieved and focused in on the classes discussion.

KK THAT'S ALL I CAN THINK OF 4 NOW SO REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT U DOWN! PLYZ GIMMI SUGESTIONS 4 DA NEXT CHAPPIE CAUSE I HAVE SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! NOW ONCE AGIN REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! off to get some sleep!


End file.
